Lazar (manga)
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | gender = Male | occupation = Rex Goodwin's assistant | organization = | manga_deck = Jester Puppet }} Lazar, known as Jaeger (イェーガー, Yēgā) in the Japanese version, sometimes romanized as Yeager, is a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga. He is loyal to Rex Goodwin, with his family having served him for 5000 thousand years. Design Appearance Lazar is a short, effeminate man who wears red lipstick and has light purple hair. He dresses in an opulent red costume with a black collar and gold trim. Biography Lazar meets Yusei Fudo in Satellite outside Puzzle Hospital. He hears Yusei cursing over his loss to Jack Atlas. Lazar comments that the yearning for victory while cursing defeat is the kind of pure soul that is needed for any Turbo Duelist. He addresses Yusei as the best Turbo Duelist in Satellite and invites him to participate in the D1 Grand Prix. He tells Yusei about the tournament. His talk of wealth and fame for the winner doesn't appeal to Yusei, so he notifies Yusei that it could be a chance to restore the pride that Jack took from him. He exits, giving Yusei a week to think about it. Lazar is present at the beginning of the D1 Grand Prix. He watched from a box room, with Goodwin, Jack and Mina. When Yusei was running late for his first game, Lazar laughed that he wasn't going to arrive, but was told to shut-up by Jack. During Yusei's Duel with Greiger, Lazar snickers that they are going to see a One Turn Kill at an early stage of the tournament. He laughs when Jack corrects Mina for calling Greiger the "Undefeated Giant". When Rex Goodwin asks if the Duelist with "that card" has shown up yet, Lazar responds that they haven't but Yusei Fudo is consider the one most likely to have it as he Dueled the Skeleton Knight recently. Lazar then states that he will do an investigation on Yusei right away. During Yusei's Duel with Hunter Pace, Lazar isn't in the room with Jack and the others but in a different location watching the Duel on a monitor in hopes of seeing Yusei play the shadow card. But to Lazar's surprise he finds out that Sect Ijuin is the one that owns the shadow card, not Yusei. Lazar appears in a flashback of Leo, offering him a job to pay for his sister's medicine while giving him the "Power Tool Mecha Dragon" card. To get to the next stage of the D1GP, all the participants have to travel on boat to get there. Lazar shows up and holds a feast for the winning participants, telling them to enjoy themselves while they head to Satellite. When the boat arrives at Saiko Island, Lazar appears on top of the Duel Gate to explain the rules of the D1GP second stage. He is then seen inside the Duel Gate, having just defeated Andre. Lazar seals him into a card and is revealed to have sealed the majority of the D1GP contestants into cards along with the students of Queen's Duel Academy. Planing to use the Duelists he captured as a backup plan to revive the Ultimate God, He then notices Yusei moving passed him. After the Duel between Sect Ijuin and Akiza Izinski is over, Lazar appears before Yusei and Jack. While Jack just ignores him and leaves Lazar blocks Yusei's path and orders him to give up his Duel Dragon so that he can participate in the ritual and help Rex Goodwin even more. Noting that he was the one who invited him to the D1GP and allowed him to progress this far, he shows Yusei all the people he has captured and plans to have Yusei join them. Just then Crow Hogan appears before the two of them and allows Yusei to go on ahead. Lazar is annoyed that Crow got in his way but Crow points out that he can still enter the fortress if he defeats him and takes his Duel Dragon. Realizing that he is right Lazar accepts Crow's challenge and begins a Duel against him. Summoning out "Jester Puppet King Pantomime" Lazar overpowers Crow and takes the lead but to his surprise Crow Summons "Blackwing Dragon Black Feather" and via a combo of its effect and the Spell Card "Black Revenge" defeats Lazar. After being defeated by Crow, Lazar is tied up and interrogated by the latter. However upon seeing the energy from the Aerial Fortress Seibal, Lazar begins to gloat that nothing can stop it now. When Goodwin absorbs the energy from all the Duelists in the Duel Gate Lazar finds himself affected by it which Crow points out but Lazar responds that he doesn't care what happens to him as long as he's useful to Goodwin. Lazar finds himself as one of the many people captured by the Uchatsui Miime. After the Ultimate God has been destroyed Lazar realizes that Goodwin was defeated and blames himself for his own incompetence. Deck Lazar lays a 'Synchro Killer Deck '''based around the '"Jester Puppet" '''Archetype. Although only a few cards were shown, this Deck seems to focus on an anti-Synchro strategy performed by "Jester Puppet King Pantomime" with the aid of cards such as "Tragic Comedy". Duels References Notes Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters